Not That Bad
by Glitch
Summary: Arnold and Helga get busted for starting a Toilet Paper Fight and have to go to the office. Turns out that they get locked into the school for who knows how long. Will they last the limit or die trying? Only one way to find out! R
1. Busted

Ash's note: Hello everybody! Well this story was originally an idea I had in the fourth grade about three years ago and I felt this is a very good way for Helga and Arnold to get together. So enjoy this idea while I can remember it! Bye!  
  
"Helga. Come on, stop it!" Arnold told her. She had just tossed her10th clod of wet toilet paper at the back of his head. They were about to leave to go for this field trip to this camp sight for the weekend and were in line for the bathroom. After the trip was the summer break, leading to the fifth grade.  
  
"Not my problem Football Head." Helga replied. Arnold, fed up pulled off the TP clod and pitched it at Helga who ducked and it hit Rhonda.  
  
"AUGH! My silk blouse!" She turned to see the boys. Arnold was pretending to have been talking to Gerald the whole time. She then saw Harold laughing at her. She quickly threw the clod at him. It hit his stomach. Angrily, he threw it back only to hit Helga. She thought Arnold did it and threw it back again to hit Gerald. Soon a TP fight began.  
  
Mr. Simmons exited the teachers bathroom humming a tune from his phycology tape and saw the fight.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Kids! Kids! Stop the insanity and calm down!" He ran into the middle of the fight. "STOP!!!!"  
  
At that point Arnold and Helga had both thrown to exceptionally large clods at each other. The class gasped as they watched the clods fly through the air and ended up hitting Mr. Simmons in both eyes.  
  
There was silence as Simmons wiped them off. He closed his eyes and begun whispering "Happy place, lots of nice cute bunnies. Hello Mr. Butterfly...." Helga and Arnold watched from the sidelines in the tense silence.  
  
After a minute of silence, Simmon's was cooled off, but his voice was stern when her called for Helga and Arnold.  
  
"Class go to the bus, I need to talk to these two." He instructed. Knowing Mr. simmons the class ran out dripping wet from the TP clods. Arnold and Helga stood in front of Simmons with tense looks.  
  
"Now I know you two have a very special way of spending time together, but, this was just inappropriate at school. I mean, after school for fun is alright. But this is a school property and that was very useful toilet paper you were using. So, I'm going to send you two to the office. You two will join us after your visit." Simmons told them calmly. They were staring at him strangely, especially for the part about having a 'special way of spending time together.'  
  
They walked to calss as they watched Mr. Simmons write their referals. Then angrily they walked to the office, trudging under the weight of camping gear.  
  
"It's all your fault Football head! You just had to throw it back." Helga growled.  
  
"Yeah, well you started it." Arnold told her equally as angry but at least he could control his anger. They walked to the new extension of PS118. over intermission they had built a waiting room and a front desk as an office. They walked to the desk where a woman filing her nails and listening to the radio. She was the new secretairy.  
  
"Yes?" She asked in a deadpan tone. Arnold begrudgingly gave the refural. She began reading in intrest.  
  
"Starting a toilet paper fight in the halls huh? That's a good one for a couple of fourth graders. Go through that door and wait for Warts to get you.  
  
Arnold and Helga nodded and walked into a large room with chairs lining the walls in front and two couches on either side.. They dumped their bags in the middle of the room and took a seat opposite each other and stayed quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold fell of the couch. He had fallen asleep reading this one mag he found under the cushion. He was awoken with a loud bang from out the door. Weird. Where were the lights? He looked over to see Helga sleeping on the other couch. He walked over.  
  
"Helga, Helga! Wake up! How long were we in here?" He asked as she sat up.  
  
"I dunno Football head, do you see hands and numbers on my face?" She quipped.  
  
"Come on. I have a bad feeling." Arnold told her. They walked to the door. Arnold sutck his head out, helga above him. All the lights were off.  
  
"Is there a power outage or something?" Helga asked. She looked down and sniffed his hair, she smiled and slapped herself.  
  
They walked out and looked at the desk.  
  
"Where's the stupid Secretary?" Helga asked, she turned to Arnold who just shrugged. They grabbed thier flashlights and wandered the whole school with no sign of anybody. They stopped at the main doors.  
  
"You don't suppose....they locked us in do you?" Arnold asked, walking over. He pushed the door. It didn't budge. Helga's eyes buldged.  
  
"They locked us in?!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the halls. "They forgot about us?!?"  
  
Her voice was drowned off with a thunderbolt. Arnold saw rain pour down through the door window.  
  
"We gotta turn the lights on." Arnold told her. "We're gonna have to find the phone first to call someone."  
  
Helga just nodded as they ran against the walls looking for the light switches. One bye one, the halls began to light up. Soon every hallway was lit. they quickly ran bck to the office and looked for the phone.  
  
"Football Head I found the phone!" Helga called from across the room, they found a work room that was beind the Secretaries desk. Arnold ran over as Helga picked it up. She suddenly turned pale.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"The phones are dead!" She screeched. Arnold turned pale himself.  
  
"Are you sure?! Let me see!" He told her she dropped the reciever into his hands as he checked.Yup the line was dead. "The storm cut off the line..."  
  
"Great, does that mean, I'm stuck with Football Head till the stupid janitors or something come in?! My summer is wasted by beign stuck in here with you!" Helga cried, Arnold frowned.  
  
"Come on Helga, we'll just wait till they notice we're not there at the trip and they'll come looking for us so we're not stuck in here for the summer." Arnold told her, she just looked at him strangely.  
  
"How can you stay so calm?" She asked slightly peeved.  
  
"Somebody has too." He shrugged, his usual answer. "Besides, I've been in worse things, this is just normal for me."  
  
"Whatever." Helga growled. "Let's look around then. We might find something useful and could get us out."  
  
She got up and walked out the door. Arnold following closely behind.  
  
  
  
Ash's Note: Hey! This is the beginning! Hope you like it! Hope to get a lot of reviews too. Well till i remember what I did with the characters in this predicament and re-write it. I'll see you later! 


	2. That's, the arguement?!?!?!

Ash's note: Hey! I found a bit of what I wrote in the fourth grade in this disket. I can't believe how the story went! Really freaky how a fourth grader could write so much now huh? Well this 7th grader got a story to write so let's get on with it!  
  
Arnolds POV  
  
Helga and I walked down the halls walking into every classroom. We found confiscated bubble gum from the sixth grade classes, along with cells, notes, and a few phone numbers. Candy bars, and chips from the younger classes and a whole cabinet full of food Mr. Simmons confiscated, easily assuming they were mainly Harolds. And a whole closet full of choclate in possibly every form, which was easily Choclate Boy's doing.  
  
"This should hold us down for snacks." I told Helga as we dumped our tenth load of junk food onto the waiting room floor.  
  
"This should be enough to last a week at the most." Helga replied as she checked what was here and there. Suddenly she gave a grossed out yelp and through somthing across the room. It fell open revealing about a few dozen strawberries I had found in a zip lock bag in our class on Sheena's desk. She apparently forgotten about it before they left.  
  
I went over and put them back in. Helga knows we need every little bit to at least survive the first few hours, and here she goes throwing good fruit around. I dropped the last berry in the bag as I looked over angrily at Helga who was shockingly staring anxiously at the bag of strawberries in my hands.  
  
"What's up with the look?" I asked curiously, staring if something damaged the berries or had if a bug got in.  
  
"I-I can't handle strawberries..." She replied sounding scared. "Even one bit of exposure to my mouth could make me look like a balloon. I'm allergic and get hives if I tried them."  
  
I looked stunned. I didn't know that....  
  
"I didn't know that." I replied. Well duh! What would I say, 'Cool! eat one so I could see!'?  
  
"Well now you do." Helga replied, relaxing as she saw me toss the strawberries on my couch. She grumbled slightly as she walked to the couch she had been sleeping on. "I wonder what Phoebe's doing?"  
  
"I wonder what Gerald's doing?" I replied turning to my bag.  
  
"Probably having a better time than us I suppose." Helga told me, I could feel her eyes at my back, I assumed they were glaring at me as I looked for my watch.  
  
"Helga we just have to make the best of it." I told her trying to not make her glaring get to me, even if I wasn't even sure she was glaring.  
  
"Again being the optomist huh Football head?" She asked, her voice was dripping with sarcasim.  
  
"Somebody has to." We both replied. I stayed quiet.  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you!" She said, she had a soft tone I couldn't recognize, but I felt that it should annoy me for some reason. I fished my watch out and turned around.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to get stuck with you! You started that toilet paper fight!" I snapped. I looked at her and she looked obviously shocked and slightly hurt.  
  
"Who said I wanted to get stuck with you?" She shot back. Her eyes were brimming slightly with tears, which obviously caught me by surprise, becuase I fell back onto the couch.  
  
"Well you obviously started it so you must've desperately wanted us to get stuck!" I quipped smirking. She looked steamed.  
  
"FOOTBALL HEAD!" She shouted. I sat there trying to think of something. I was angry and was at the point where I didn't care what I said as long as I won.  
  
"Mono brow!" I told her. She gasped and shot something back.  
  
"Small blue hat wearer!" Waasn't very harsh, but it was my faveorite hat!  
  
"Pink bow!" Hey we're even now, at least we both got yelled at something we always wore. Then after a breather (we were yelling at the top of our lungs here people!) I asked. "I thought you liked my hat?"  
  
"I thought you liked my bow!" She replied. "Skirt wearer! The fight wasn't over.  
  
"Pigtails!" I shot back after a few minutes we couldn't think of any insults and resorted to baby names. Like-  
  
"Doo-doo head!"  
  
"Cootie face!" I know pretty immature for kids who are supposedly 'wise beyond their years.' But at this point the fight wasn't as harsh as how it started.  
  
"Math tutor!" I gasped, that was harsh, adult occupations were one of the worst, clean insults ever. Then I got an idea.  
  
"Mrs. Brainy." I scowled through gritted teeth, pointing at her, and staring through narrow eyes. Helga looked like she was gonna scream. Then she made a frog face at me.  
  
"Nah!" She replied. I quickly pulled my face down mimicking her actions.  
  
Now that I think about it, fourth graders, who adults always compliment on being wise, making stupid insults and faces is pretty immature. But after a few minutes of Helga and I making as many faces as we could. And right in the middle, Helga fell over laughing, I quickly following suit.  
  
"That was the stupidiest thing we ever did!" She laughed. I nodded, my sides hurting. After a minute we got up and faced each other.  
  
"Sorry for teasing you Helga. Your bow isn't really that bad." I told her. "And about your-  
  
"It's alright Anroldo, sheesh!" She replied. Then to my surprise she said. "I'm sorry about teasing your hat- in fact I'm sorry for teasing you after all these years."  
  
I must've looked pretty stupid sitting there, wide eyes and gaping mouth.  
  
"You look pretty stupid sitting there, wide eyed and gaping mouth." Woah, could she read minds? There was an akward scilence.  
  
"So...uh....what time is it?" She asked. I had forgotten I had been gripping my watch the past 20 minutes and let it drop. I picked it up with the other hand and looked.  
  
"It's 11. pretty late." I told her. "We better close all the lights." She nodded, we ran around the school shutting off the light in a race. I won. When we reached the waiting room we set the couches up using our sleeping bags and pillows we were supposed to have used at the trip.  
  
"Good night Helga." I told her. As I entered the room and she went to bed.  
  
"Good night Football Head." I frowned but softened to see her smiling and shut the lights off.  
  
  
  
Ash's Note: Heheheh. I fell off my chair when I re read this. It's funnier when Helga and Arnold do it instead of me and my friends. lol. Anyway, R&R's are nice and I'll see you next chappie, k? 


	3. Blue and Pink Mix Well

Ash's Note: Hello my fellow readers! Here's another chapter so don't say I don't do anything for you bucko! I wrote a little differently this time so hope you like it. Tell me if you don't!  
  
Disclaimer: Who owns Hey Arnold? :BEEEEEP:: Who is Craig Bartlett? Correct! You, as in Tomboy AKA Ash does not own Hey Arnold, there for can not be sued! Next question...  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
I woke up, there was no light on and I was on a couch. I suddenly remembered the previous happenings yesterday. I shook my head free of the embarrassing conversation we had last night. I got off the couch to see Helga's chair vacant. I quickly got dressed and ran out to go look for her.  
  
After a minute I found her in the cafeteria. She was behind the counter doing something with the oven. I jumped over to greet her.  
  
"Morning Arnoldo." She told him, her hair was down and her pink bow was tied to her wrist, which really shocked me for a moment, I mean come on! Her hair was down! I seen her with her hair in pigtails, ponytail, braids, and upsweep and that thing she did for that girl party, but never down...........! She looks nice.....::Looks at you cooing and blushes:: Come on it's not like that! Anyway....  
  
"Oh hey Helga. What are you doing?" I asked walking over.  
  
"I can't believe what these people hide from us! They had pizza in the freezer!" Helga told him. She pulled it out showing a still frozen pepperoni pizza.  
  
"I'm getting hungry looking at it." I told her, which wasn't far from the truth. She looked at me as she put it back in.  
  
"You have to find a place to eat, remember, we run the school now, we don't have to eat in the cafe." She told me. I nodded; it was true, we had the freedom to do anything we wanted to do in school, and no one to stop us. Suddenly I came up with an idea. I ran off just as Helga was going to say something.  
  
"Hey! W-w-where are you going?" She called; I smiled and shouted back.  
  
"You'll see! Meet me at the entrance in five minutes after I find it!" I ran down the hall as I heard a distant "Alright!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Arnold, what do you want to show me?" She asked; I had tied her ribbon around her eyes as I held the pizza and she held onto my waist. Embarrassing? Yes, but hey who was there to laugh? ::Looks at you:: Shut up....  
  
When we finally arrived I placed the pizza down and led her to the middle of the room, as I made sure everything was in the spot to give her the same impression it gave me.  
  
"No peeking...No peeking. No Peeking!" I repeated. She sighed, waiting to pull off the ribbon.  
  
"Alright, alright. But you better be wearing clothes when I open my eyes!" She joked. I stopped and usually comments like that wouldn't affect me, this one obviously did and I blushed. Why? I don't know. ::You begin giggling:: Stop that!  
  
"Alright. Open your eyes." I told her. She pulled off the ribbon and gasped.  
  
"This is...This is...." She stuttered.  
  
"The teachers lounge. They are holding out on us!" I told her. It was true; they had a little bar, a table, a couch, and an all out sound system.  
  
"Hey what's this button?" Helga asked, I walked over and saw a button labeled 'A "Special" Button'.  
  
"Simmons." We said in unison. Helga was about to press it when I stopped her.  
  
She presses the button and a rumbling comes from behind us. We look and see the couch scoot back and an entertainment system pops out of the ground. Coooooooooooool.  
  
"Awesome!" Helga shouted. I headed to the pizza as she found videos. "Which movie do you want? There's a cabinet full of'em."  
  
"You choose. Something funny." I told her. I began cutting the pizza into New Yorker sized slices.  
  
"The only funny movie besides 'Mr. Butterfly's trip' is 'Always Around'." She told me. I picked up two slices of pizza and walk to the couch.  
  
"Here." I handed her a slice as I sit down. "Always Around is way better than Simmon's tapes he gets from his shrink."  
  
"Gotcha." Helga replied and put in the video. She sat next to me as we began to eat. The movie was one of those comedy romances (I should talk -_-;). This one cute kid, as Helga put it but I think she was joking, named James but considered a geek liked this one other kid, named Jane but she liked this one jock. James had tried to sabotage the date she had with the jock and was now inviting the girl over for soda. Yeah right...  
  
"Hey do you want to go get a soda at my house, I mean you only live a few houses down and I can walk you afterwards." James asked. Jane nodded. They drank some soda and walked out on the porch.  
  
"The stars are beautiful." Jane sighed, I heard Helga sigh as well, and I shook my head. Girls...  
  
"Yeah.... Come on, you better get home." James told her. They got up and walked to her house talking about school. Boooooring, funny yes, but this romance stuff...I don't get it! What could it make you jealous enough to sabotage a date? I'd be happy enough for the girl I li- W-w-w-why are you looking at me like that? Yeah so I acted jealous with Arnie and Lila, so what, at least I didn't try to put extra Tabasco on the guys' popcorn did I? Yeah so I acted like I like- liked Helga, to try to get Lila jealous, she was pretty nice to help me do that...:: Hears you laughing:: Will you quit laughing!!!! It's very creepy!  
  
They were at the girls' door and I saw James kiss Jane. I suddenly blushed when I had a small vision of me pretending to like-like Helga and kissing her to get Lila jealous. Stop laughing man, you laughed more now then you did yesterday!!  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Jane asked.  
  
"Isn't this a date?" James asked. Jane looked confused. "In my resources a date is when someone asked to do something with someone and they agree. Well you agreed to come get a soda with me."  
  
"Smooth." I said out loud smiling. Helga laughed.  
  
"I guess your right." Jane laughed. "Well. G'night."  
  
Jane gave him a passionate kiss as the movie ended. I sat there as Helga sighed again. I looked at her as she got up.  
  
"So now what?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." I replied as I tossed my bite-sized crust in my mouth. Suddenly she jumped up.  
  
"Were are you going?" I asked.  
  
"Go find a couple of wastebaskets and meet me at the main hall!" she cried. I shrugged I might as well. I just hope she wasn't going to try to dump trash on my head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hah! Slam-dunk! Beat that!" I told her. We cut the bottom out of two wastebaskets and were playing basketballs in the hall we were tied 30/30.  
  
Helga stole the ball from me and ran halfway across the hall, shot and score.  
  
"Oh! Half court, three-pointer, toilet bowl shot. Any questions?" She asked as she dribbled the ball.  
  
"Yeah, what next?" I asked. Obviously, I had to let her win; knowing I couldn't top a half court and a full court shot was nearly impossible.  
  
"Your idea next." She told me. For some reason I had a flashback; an idea I had once when Gerald and I was washing Grandpa's Packard.  
  
"Go get the soap and those brushes from the janitors closet and pour it down this hall. I'll finish telling you later!" I called running for the hose I saw in the closet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"After you." I told her. She smirked.  
  
"It's your idea!" She told me.  
  
"Yeah but ladies first!" I replied. She frowned then brightened up. She took my arm and pulled me out onto the floor. I wobbled a bit and regained balance as I watched Helga skid around me.  
  
We had covered the floor in soapy water and tied brushes on our feet, as a hand-made skating rink.  
  
"Bet you can't do this!" I said as I did a jump over one of the wastebaskets and skated backwards towards Helga. She smirked and mimicked my move excepted she spun as she landed.  
  
We began a skating fight, by our tenth move the floor was covered in bubbles and becoming less slippery.  
  
"Hey Arnold, check this out!" Helga called. I looked over to see she created a life-sized sculpture of me out of bubbles. She put her hands on her hips and joked. "Not bad! It's an exact replica. Bubbles for brains."  
  
"Hey!" I shouted as I tossed a snowball made out of bubbles at her. She laughed as she wiped it off.  
  
"Isn't that how we ended up in this mess?" She asked slyly. I frowned.  
  
"You just had to remind me!" I joked as I threw another bubble ball. We began having a bubble fight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was afternoon and we had finished popping all the bubbles in the hall. The hall was clean, but we were both sticky with soap.  
  
"Guess we better head to the gym for a bath." I told her. She shook her head.  
  
"Oh no hair boy. You change into your swimming trunks and see me in the girls bathroom." I blushed. She slapped me lightly. "I'm the only girl here, and besides, I'll be wearing my bathing suit!"  
  
She got up and began walking off.  
  
"Yeah but what if you're lying?" I called, blushing deeper.  
  
"Pervert!" I heard I shrug. It's not like anyone was there to laugh right? ::looks at you again:: I thought you were gone man! But can I tell you something? As I watch her walk off and I see her pink bow I only have one thought..  
  
Blue and pink mix well..  
  
Ash: ^____^ ::I'll finish when I regain normal heart rate after laughing! ^_~ 


End file.
